


it's not love at first sight

by irwinscalm



Category: IV of Spades - Fandom
Genre: A little, Cute, Fluff, Like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, a lot of fluff, but not very jock blaster, jock!blaster, nerd!unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinscalm/pseuds/irwinscalm
Summary: Where in Unique Salonga is a nerd and is hopelessly in love with the heartthrob who is Blaster SilongaOrZild is the best and most efficient wingman there is and successfully helps two people get it on





	it's not love at first sight

"Zild? Where did you write my phone number this time?"

It was late November, nearing December, the darkest days of the school year according to Unique. It neared the days when people rubbed salt in the wound, that they were happy and Unique just wasn't. It was nearing Christmas Season, and everyone was always so happy during Christmas. But not Unique. He felt as if it were a holiday solely made to make him suffer, watching other people feel special when they receive gifts and what not while he gets what? Criticism from his family again because apparently, he's not perfect enough for them.

Unique raised his eyebrows at Zild and Zild raised his hands in surrender, dropping his pen for dramatic effect.

"What? Why me? I'm studying. Ain't got time for spreading your phone number," Zild said with a faux innocent face. Unique rolled his eyes and looked at the message in his phone.

hey, just wanted you to know that your smile is amazing. you should do it more often.

Flag ceremony. Blaster Silonga and the rest of the basketball team won another competition. Of course he would smile. Blaster seemed to be the only reason to smile nowadays, although he knew he was part of the reason he was sad in the first place. Well, those were the cons of having unrequited love for someone who probably didn't even know you existed.

Still, it was flattering to know that someone cared enough to see that he smiled that day. Unless, the text was a wrong send. 

"Whatever. Stop spreading my number kulot or else i'm going to get a new sim," Unique threatened jokingly. Zild looked up from his homework and shrugged.

"I'm not spreading your number nikkoi. I swear! I was with Badjao the whole day. And your crush," Zild said with a wink. Unique groaned.

"I don't have a crush," Unique said with a blank face. He hasn't admitted liking the basketball-guitar player to anyone yet, but anyone who looked close enough would know.

"Yeah, and I didn't write your number in the back of the restroom--"

"Aha! I knew you spread my number," Unique said in triumph. He grinned at Zild, who only looked like he wanted to burst in laughter. Unique cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"So you do like Blaster Silonga?" Unique blinked, and then realized the implication of what Zild said and scowled.

"You know what Zild? Shut up."

"Whatever you say, Unique soon to be Silonga."

"Shh!!"

-

So it's another day, and Unique's watching the basketball team. He likes doing this, watching from afar where no one can mind him. The loner in the bleachers, hidden behind all the other students watching the practices. It's peaceful, and for once he doesn't feel like he's lonely. That's why he picked that place, because it was crowded with people, but none of them mind him therefore no one has the time to judge him. 

"Hey, Unique mah boi."

Zild slides into the space next to Unique and he rolls his eyes. 

"What's going, Zild," Unique asks dully.

"Hey! Don't look so glum. I'm watching the game too you know, so I'm not here to bother you. That's just a bonus," Zild says with a wink. Unique rolls his eyes again, but he allows Zild to be beside him.

Once his attention is back to the game, Unique spots his favorite player. Blaster Silonga, the power forward who managed to be interesting enough to snag the attention of Unique. At first, it just started as pure fascination. Blaster was good, and everyone who saw him play knew that. But then, Unique starts to dig deeper. He finds out that the power forward doesn't only play basketball, but guitar too. And if there's anything that Unique loves more than degrading himself, it's music. 

And that's how he started to like Blaster Silonga more than just mere admiration. 

He hated it, he really did. He was just the nerd at the classroom who people tried not to speak with most of the time. Only Zild ever tried to talk to him, and that's only because he was the president and he had to socialize with everybody. Point was, he was a nobody, and Blaster was the most popular guy on campus. So this little crush? Definitely wouldn't end well.

"Nikkoi, thinking deep again huh?" Zild says, nudging Unique's arm. 

"I always think deep," Unique replied.

"When you think deep, why is it you always stare at Blaster?" Zild asked in a playful tone. Unique's cheeks became a light pink before he composed himself and tried to hide the fact that he was checking Blaster Silonga out because he wasn't, he really wasn't.

"W-What? No I don't," Unique muttered.

"Yeah right, and my hair is straight," Zild retorted. Unique stuck out his tongue at Zild.

"And you spread my number!" Unique argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

-

you know, you're so cute when you do this pouty thing when you argue with zild. 

Unique stares at the message a little before he decided that it still could be a wrong send. Most of the time, Zild hung out with a lot of people, because he's the president of the class. Even if he hung out with Unique most of the time, he was pretty sure that there were other people that this mysterious texter could be referring to.

"Ooh, who's that," Zild says from behind Unique. Unique jumps in surprise, almost hitting Zild's chin in the process.

"Ouch. You didn't have to hurt me. Anyway, you're forgiven, even if you don't ask for forgiveness," Zild says. 

"Why do you have to creep up on me like that?" Unique whines, completely ignoring Zild's previous statement.

"Because if I approach you normally, where's the fun in that? Anyway, back to your secret admirer," Zild says, quickly changing the topic.

"I don't have a secret admirer," Unique shoots back immediately. 

"Then who's that," Zild says, pointing to Unique's phone.

"Could be a wrong send," Unique grumbles. 

"You're so pessimistic. Come on, are you heading to the basketball court again? If yes, I'm coming with you. Blaster's doing really great these days," Zild comments. Unique almost chokes. On air.

"Y-Yeah he's great," Unique mumbles. Zild rolls his eyes and pulls the younger boy with him to the basketball court.

"Come on Unique. I'm not dumb. You've liked the guy since forever. You don't have to hide it. I'll be your number one supporter. I'll even make you a ship name," Zild says enthusiastically.

"I don't like him," Unique says.

"Shh, can you hear that? It's the sound of denial. Now come on, sit on the bleachers and watch as I let blasnique happen."

"Blasnique?"

"Your shipname. Duh. Come on, keep up you. You ain't top 1 for nothing."

"Okay okay fine. Shush now, and watch the game."

"You mean, watch Blaster Silonga flex his muscles while warming up--"

"Shut up."

"Or did you mean watch Blaster Silonga flash his killer smile at everyone in the crowd?"

At this point, Unique just lets the curly-haired brunet talk because he's just done. With him. And Blaster Silonga. And life.

-

So Unique decides, maybe it's okay to tell Zild about his tiny feelings towards the basketball player. Anyway, it's not as if Zild has anyone to tell, and it's not as if Zild doesn't already suspect it. He also tells Zild about the first mysterious text he received, and Zild says nothing, just smiles weirdly and tells Unique that he really didn't write his number at the back of a restroom stall. He really didn't.

He's still a sad kid though, especially since it's already December and Christmas is nearing again and he feels alone, he feels like he has no one. The mysterious text is soon forgotten, and Unique dismisses it as a wrong sent message until one day, it's music class.

Music class has always been Unique's favorite. He's a bright student, gets grades above the line of 9 in all subject, but nothing eases his nerves more than music. So when they're finally allowed some free time in music to jam with each other, Blaster grabs a guitar and plays one of the famous songs in the radio.

"Sa'n darating ang mga salita."

At first, Unique is mesmerized with the way Blaster's hands can skillfully manipulate a basketball through a court and at the same time, play the strings of a guitar as if it were a harp. But after a few lines, he sings along. His classmates are singing too, because they all know the song, but they hear Unique's voice and quiet down so they can hear it for themselves.

Unique doesn't really realize it. All he hears is himself, and the guitar Blaster is playing and that's all that really mattered to him at the moment. When the song ends, everyone claps, Zild having the loudest clap. Unique looks over at Blaster who has a small smile on, and starts to clap slowly together with the rest of the class.

"Salonga, you should sing more you know," Zild says with a small smile as they exited the classroom. Unique shrugs, but smiles anyway. This is the lightest and happiest he's felt in weeks, and he doesn't have it in him to downgrade himself just yet. 

"Thanks Zild. Hey, why didn't you play bass?"

"Um, duh? I didn't want to steal your moment with Blaster."

"Ha?"

"Yeah! You were the only one singing and then Blaster was playing the guitar and he was looking at you as if you were Beyonce."

"What? No he wasn't."

Unique feels his phone vibrate so he brings it out to check the notification.

you should sing more. i thought you were an angel back there.

Zild looks over Unique's shoulder to see the text.

"See. Told ya, sing more. Anyways got to go Nikkoi, meet you at my house again. Oh, and do you still think it's a wrong send?" He sends Unique a playful wink before leaving for his next class, leaving Unique shocked and his cheeks a dark shade of pink.

-

A few days later, Unique's little show during Music time was soon forgotten and he had finally gotten over the high of his "moment" with Blaster and the text from the mysterious person. So he's back to his routine of doing his homework at the basketball court where Blaster and his team practice every after school. He figures that since he's not really missed at home, why not spend the time doing homework at a place where the view of the most enchanting person he had ever seen was perfectly accessible?

"You know Unique, it'll last longer if you take a picture," the curly-haired bassist said as he slid into the seat next to Unique's with his own school material. Unique didn't realize that he had been staring at Blaster for a full 10 minutes, so he frowns and faces his friend.

"You know Zild, you'll last longer if you didn't talk about Blaster," Unique replied, earning a soft punch from Zild.

"So sassy." The two stop talking at each other for a while so Unique unconsciously brings his attention to the team playing on the court. 

He watches as they play, moving so fast Unique almost couldn't watch Blaster place a three in the net. He almost jumps up in applause at the amazing play, but he remembers that no one's really supposed to know about him being there. 

Zild snickers from beside him, but Unique forgets him as Blaster and some other players go to the bench to rest. It's late, and their practice is probably over so Unique packs up his stuff and makes sure he has everything in place before he leaves. He takes one last look at the bench and he sees that one of the players is going towards their direction. He recognizes him as one of the older players, higher batch, and one of those guys who can play the drums really well. Unique hits Zild's arm repeatedly until he looks up to see the player approaching. 

"Zild! Someone's coming!"

"Yeah wait I'm almost done with this quadratic equation."

"No, can't that wait?" 

"Nope. Guess you gotta sit first Salonga."

So Unique sulks, placing his elbows on his knees while waiting for someone to save him from his social situation. The player is finally at their place and smiles at Unique before tapping Zild's shoulder.

"Hey, Zild. We're going somewhere right?"

Unique's eyes widen at what Zild's friend says and panics because he doesn't know how he's going to get home alone. He knows the way yes but it was in being alone that Unique couldn't do. 

Zild looks up and grins widely when he sees his friend, whispering something into his ear before turning to Unique.

"Hey bud, is it fine if you go home with someone else? He lives near you anyway so it shouldn't be a problem."

Unique doesn't think. He doesn't bother to ask if he knows the guy Zild is talking about, or if the guy was even his age or not. He just nods, because the fear of going home alone was overwhelming. 

"Okay. Blaster! You done yet?" Zild shouts to someone in the bench.

"A minute Zild! Gelo here thinks he can win in a shoot out with me," Blaster shouts back. Unique's eyes widen in realization when he sees Zild calling Blaster. 

"Don't keep Unique waiting! He needs to get home too you know," Zild shouts. 

Unique's speechless at this point, slightly contemplating the idea of going home alone. 

"Hey! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you should start hanging with other people more. You'll do fine Nikkoi, see you and have fun!" Zild runs away and is at Badjao's side faster than Unique could say kulot. He watched Blaster as he waves goodbye to a gold-haired guy, who he assumes is Gelo, and goes over to where he is standing.

"Hey! Unique right?"

Unique is shocked that Blaster knows his name. He gulps nervously and nods.

"Great. Come on, Benitez over there says you live near me so we'll go together."

"Okay." 

At first, it's just awkward silence as the two of them walk side by side. Until Blaster speaks up, visibly unable to keep up with the tension.

"So you're, uh, good at singing. I-I heard you, in music class. You're really good," Blaster says, looking at Unique. 

"You think so?" Unique's skeptical, because he's not really used to getting compliments from people that weren't Zild.

"Yeah! You're also the smartest guy I know, but don't tell Zild because he's gonna kill me," Blaster adds with a playful smile, getting more comfortable with Unique. Unique smiles, shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Unique doesn't feel like the loner nerd at the back of the classroom talking to the popular, talented guy. Instead, he just feels like they're just two friends who've known each other for ages. It turns out that both of them had the same taste in music, and that they had the same sense of humor. 

"Why are you always quiet in class? You're fun to talk to," Blaster finally asks, genuinely curious.

"I just, I always grew up with people who made me feel that I wasn't good enough. Like, I always felt that no matter how good I was at something, I would never make anybody proud," Unique says quietly.

"You know, you're more talented than the average person. You shouldn't be shy to show anyone. Ever play basketball?"

"Nope, I'm too skinny," Unique replies.

"But you're tall. Zild could never," Blaster says, earning a giggle from Unique. 

"He's going to kill us, you know," Unique reminds Zild.

"Not unless no one tells him," Blaster says with this cheeky smile. This side of Blaster, Unique's never seen. He always thought that Blaster was the kind of guy who cared about their reputation, therefore avoiding any contact whatsoever with people like him. Instead, he was this fun person who genuinely wanted people to be happy.

Unique frowns when they're finally at the front of his house. He didn't want this to end. This friendship, whatever it was, he was afraid it would be like a dream and then the next day, it would be as if it never happened. As if Blaster read his mind, Blaster faces Unique and pushes his hair to the side to see Unique better.

"So, I guess this is your house right? Hit me up whenever okay? Here, let me give you my number--" Blaster stops as he gets his phone out. He pauses before smiling at Unique apologetically. "Nevermind, I almost never have load anyway. Just message me on my twitter instead. It's @Bsilonga."

"Okay," Unique replies calmly, but on the inside, he feels giddy, excited and ecstatic about the fact that Blaster thinks he's worthy enough to talk to for a second time.

"Yeah? Okay? That's cool. Really. See ya tomorrow Salonga," Blaster says after pulling Unique into a hug. A friendly hug, Unique reminds himself.

"You too, Silonga."

-

After his trip back home with the coolest person Unique had ever met, he could say that things took a turn in another direction. Suddenly, Blaster Silonga was stuck to him like glue. Like, really sticky glue because he almost never left his side. His worries about Blaster pretending like their walk back home never happened? Gone, like the wind. They clicked though, so Unique wasn't complaining. It felt like it was the best and the worst thing to ever happen to him. He loved Blaster, he really did, but he didn't know how much hurt he could handle if Blaster found out that Unique liked him in a more than platonic way? 

So Unique focused more on those mysterious texts he was getting, which were becoming a sort of a daily thing nowadays. Sometimes, it was unique your glasses are hot did anyone tell you that yet? or mr. salonga, your smile is therapeutic i swear it on the heavens. Either way, it made Unique feel like maybe, he was kind of special. Sometimes, Blaster catches him smiling at one of the texts and teases him about it.

"Oohhh Nikkoi's got a secret admirerrrr," Blaster says, prolonging the end of 'admirer'. Unique quickly hides his phone and sticks his tongue out at Blaster.

"None of your business," Unique said. "Eat now, you skinny person. Your coach will remove you from the team if you keep that up."

"Says the stick," Blaster says, pouting adorably and Unique can't help but smile. "Besides, coach loves me too much to remove me from the team."

"Please, he's tired of seeing your annoying face."

"He loves this face! Don't you?" Blaster frowns, moving closer to Unique as if Unique couldn't already see it. Unique rolled his eyes and pushed Blaster away gently before muttering under his breath.

"Yeah, I do."

-

Unique hangs out with Blaster more. More like, Blaster keeps bugging Unique, asking if he could visit his house repeatedly. Not that Unique minds, because his parents are rarely home and if they were, they didn't care much about him to even notice that there was anyone else at home. 

One night at his house, while his parents were out, Unique was lying down on the couch with Blaster, resting his head on his shoulder while they watched an action movie. Blaster was clutching Unique's arm hard because he was scared, but he tried his best not to show Unique. But of course, Unique still knew. 

"Scared, Silonga?" Unique teased. Blaster scowled and shook his head.

"No," Blaster replied. A gunshot was heard from the TV and Blaster jumped in surprise, turning around completely to hug Unique tight. Unique froze for a second, and then he relaxed and hugged Blaster back. 

When the movie was over, Blaster looked up at Unique and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks for protecting me," Blaster whispers, looking straight into Unique's eyes. Unique wonders what he saved Blaster from, but he hugs Blaster tight anyway.

"Anytime."

When Blaster leaves, Unique feels a little bit empty, but full at the same time. He scolds himself for falling this deep, and he hates it because someone like Blaster would never like him back. He's about to fall asleep with a heavy heart again when he hears his phone's notification. 

thanks for making me feel safe 

-

It's finally Christmas, or it is at Unique's school. He doesn't feel quite festive, never has. But in his bag, he has four gifts. One for Zild, who never left him and always made sure he was okay, for Badjao, the drummer-basketball player who soon came to be one of the most genuine friends he ever had, Gelo, Blaster's friend who always joked around but made sure Unique always felt okay, and for Blaster. Blaster, the guy who made him finally feel that maybe, he was enough. That despite all his flaws and shrotcomings, Blaster was always there to make him feel like he was as bright as a star in the night sky.

At first, he didn't really know what to get Blaster. He was the Blaster Silonga and he didn't know how he got tied up with the likes of him. Well, he does know that it's because of that one night Zild had to go with Badjao somewhere but still, he still found it surreal. He was rich, and had a lot of admirers who no doubt would shower him with gifts. 

In the end, he settled with a friendship bracelet. Not the cheap kind that just look like braided ropes and stuff. It was made of gold, and it was kind of pricey but Unique didn't mind. The friendship bracelet reminded him of what they were. Just friends. But let's be real, did friends send each other anonymous texts saying that they're beautiful? Unique didn't want to read into it anymore. Zild always said that his overactive imagination always led him to more bad than good, so this time, he ignored what his heart and mind screamed at him.

Unique enters the classroom and at first, he wonders if he entered the right room because there are halloween decorations everywhere instead of santa clauses and candy canes. The only christmas decoration within sight was the multiple misletoes hung around the room. Then Unique remembers that Blaster and Gelo were the ones assigned to decorate the room. He's not surprised anymore.

"Unique! There you are, I thought you weren't going to show up! Come on, Blaster's got this thing you have got to see," Zild urges, dragging Unique from the door of the classroom into the corner of the classroom that Gelo and Blaster had hoarded. Unique scans the classroom and sees that everyone is looking at him, smiling. Almost as if they knew something he didn't.

"Zild wait, what's this?"

"Ano ba, you'll see," Zild says, refusing to say anything more. Unique is successfully pulled by Zild to the place where Blaster was, and Gelo leaves, winking playfully at Unique.

"Use protection," Gelo says before being dragged away by Zild. Unique rolls his eyes playfully at Gelo before turning to face Blaster. 

"Hey," Blaster says, staring fondly at Unique. Unique smiles shyly, still completely clueless.

"Hello."

"See that?" Blaster points up, and it's only now that Unique notices the mistletoe that hangs from the corner. For a moment, Unique just stares up and his mouth is just shaped like an 'o'. He's dazed, and doesn't know what to feel.

"Yeah," He whispers back, looking Blaster in the eye. He tries to find any sign of this being a prank, but he doesn't see any.

"You're the most unique person there is you know," Blaster says, moving closer to Unique, holding his arms protectively.

"But how. You're you, the most famous guy on campus. Hell, you're the heartthrob of the campus. Everyone likes you," Unique says quietly. He's not ready, he's not ready for the humiliation if this all turns out to be a prank. He's ready to turn away, so that he doesn't get sucked into the lie so much, so that it'll hurt less but Blaster grabs his hand. He feels his face being held by Blaster's hands, which are impossibly soft despite the callouses he had from playing guitar and basketball. 

"Well, I guess that's too bad for them because I like you." Emphasis on the you.

Unique looks at Blaster, then at the misletoe above them, and then at his lips. He brings his hand to the back of Blaster's head, and smiles at how soft it is. He doesn't want to make the first move, because what if he's wrong, what if Unique's just reading too much into everything, what if he's just wrong because he's always wrong and how could the most talented person he knew like someone like him--

"You know what, I'm not going to wait for your permission anymore," Blaster breathes before leaning towards Unique. Before Blaster is able to do anything, Unique quickly stops him, putting his hand on his chest.

"Not here," he whispers with a reassuring smile so that Blaster would know that yes, he wanted this as much as he did. Blaster smirks, nodding.

"Okay. Gelo!" Blaster calls. Gelo comes running fast, panting, with Zild and Badjao behind him.

"Did it happen yet?" Gelo asked. Blaster shook his head, and Unique hides his face in Blaster's shoulder to hide his embarrassment.

"Plan B," Blaster whispers. Gelo nods obediently and gets the nearest chair to them. He stands on it and gets the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He goes down from the chair and nods. 

"Okay, let's go," Blaster says. 

Seconds later, Unique finds that he's being dragged by Blaster out of the classroom, with Gelo, Zild and Badjao trailing behind closely. They're finally at the basketball court, and Blaster nods once at Gelo. Gelo nods back and he grins widely. He runs at the hoop and dunks the misletoe into it, making sure it doesn't fall through. 

"Okay, kiss me now?" Blaster asks shyly. Unique shakes his head and presses his lips towards Blaster's, each pulling the other closer to each other as if they were hanging on to their life. Unique thinks this is a dream, but it can't be. It's better than his dreams. 

"Seriously, all this just to kiss me?" Unique jokes. He doesn't expect the answer he receives though.

"Not just a kiss. Unique Salonga, will you be my boyfriend?"

"No," Unique answers right away. Blaster's smile slowly fades, and he looks down on the ground. 

"I'm just kidding! Seriously, you've known me for months Blaster you should know the tone of my jokes!" Unique says when he realizes that he never wants to see Blaster that sad, that it's like a mini-heartbreak on its own. Blaster hugs Unique tight when he hears Unique, talking into his shoulder.

"Mean. You're so mean Salonga. I hate you," Blaster says. Unique can almost see Blaster's pout, and he chuckles lightly. 

"Nah, you love me," Unique says, wondering where he found the courage to say that

"Wow, getting cocky are we," Blaster teases.

"Hey! Let's go back! Badjao says the teacher thinks you two are doing something illegal on campus," Zild shouts. Unique looks at Blaster and shrugs.

"Is it illegal to kiss on campus?" He asks Blaster.

"I don't know. And frankly, I don't really care."

-

Unique still gets sad from time to time. His self esteem is still at rock bottom sometimes, but then whenever there is even a hint of a frown on his face, he gets a text.

uniqueee, you can do it. you're the cutest nerd i know :(( don't be sad. and eat, you're getting skinny

That was Unique's text from today. He smiles and looks up at Blaster.

"I'm not sad. Come on," Unique says, telling Blaster to come closer. Blaster gladly obliges. He snuggles up next to Unique and kisses his lightly on his forehead.

"Oh come on, I did not sign up for this," Zild complains before taking a spoonful of his lunch. 

"You kinda did, when you spread my number," Unique replies.

"For the nth time, I told you I don't have time to spread your freaking number Salonga," Zild protests.

"Yeah. He only gave it to me," Blaster comments casually. Zild glares.

"I give you his number and you out me in return. Great. You're a great friend Blaster," Zild utters, his words dripping in sarcasm. 

"It's okay you know. He got you a number too," Unique says. He nudges Blaster, who seems to have spaced out.

"What? Oh yeah. I got Shanne's number," Blaster says, passing a paper with a number on it to Zild.

"What? How?" Zild asks incredulously.

"Pfft, easy. I'm Blaster Silonga," Blaster replies, earning a glare from Zild and a snort from Badjao.

"Don't believe him, he's groupmates with Shanne in the investigatory project so she gave him her number," Badjao says. Blaster frowns at Badjao for outing him, but Unique glances at his watch and nudges Blaster quickly.

"Hey, you have a meeting with coach," Unique says, dragging Blaster out of the lunch table and to the basketball court. He struggles a little because Blaster intentionally makes himself heavy.

"I'll miss you," Blaster says when they arrive at the basketball court. 

"Are you kidding me? You'll be stuck to me again in 30 minutes Blaster. Now come on, coach will make you stay after school and you won't have time to practice with us later." 

"Okay, see you."

"Text me."

"I always do."

So it ends up, Unique finally isn't alone. He doesn't feel alone, and he has these genuine people around him who won't ever leave him for anything in the world. Even if they were a little weird. Even if his boyfriend texted him everyday, and still missed him every moment not spent with him. It was okay, because even if sometimes, he was sad, he felt as if he wasn't enough, at least there were people there to remind him that he was.


End file.
